The use of positive airway pressure (PAP) for the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310. Treatment using PAP, which may be continuous PAP (CPAP), involves the use of a patient interface which is attached to the patient's face for the provision of the flow of breathable gas. PAP treatment involving the use of a patient interface that is sealingly attached to the wearer's face may be referred to as closed PAP.
For patients that require treatment of OSA, a patient interface, e.g. a mask, that forms a seal with the patient's airways may be required. However, the patient may find adapting to current interfaces difficult. For example, the patient may have difficulty sleeping in a familiar, comfortable position once the mask, including the headgear and air delivery hose, are fitted to the patient to provide the required seal. Although the mask is capable of providing a seal and the prescribed pressure, the patient may be reluctant to use the mask due to the problem of sleeping comfortably while wearing the mask. The patient may also find the mask assembly too obtrusive. These factors may result in the patient abandoning the treatment.